


gymnophoria

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gymnophoria:<br/>The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gymnophoria

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely bethgreenesgirlgang

Okay, she admits it. Sometimes she'll go get Judith from Rick's cell just so she can feel his eyes on her. The first few times it happened Beth thought she was imagining things, I mean, the thought of Rick Grimes lusting after little old Beth Greene was silly right? But no, it was real, Beth could see it, hell she could _feel_ it. His looks were tangible, they were like a pair of hands running down her body; a gaze so intense it felt like he was undressing her right there in front of everyone else.

 

It gets worse during meal times, when he can sit just about anywhere and keep an eye on her, this particular night Judith is being cradled in Carol's arms and Beth is sitting next to Maggie on an old picnic table they’d dragged in from the courtyard when Rick comes by and sits practically in front of her.

 

“Well, my first kiss was with Johnny Williams in the sixth grade,” Maggie says loudly, smiling proudly at Glenn who had been bragging about having his first girlfriend in the seventh grade. It was a game that most of the group had been playing, recounting old flames and school crushes; it was a nice way to pass the time, but now with Rick being there Beth was understandably more hesitant to answer any questions directed at her.  

 

“And you Beth? When’s the first time you kissed a boy?” Carol asks, smiling widely at the blushing girl.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she mutters, pointedly not looking at Rick.

 

“Come on, Bethy! promise we won’t tell daddy,” Maggie says.

 

“Yeah Beth, tell us about the first time you kissed a boy,” Rick murmurs slyly, his eyes are crinkling at the corners in his attempt to hide a growing smile.

 

Beth feels her face heat up, and she knows Rick can see it by the way he starts smirking, “Tommy Waterford, ninth grade,” she responds softly.

 

Maggie lets out a whoop, “Why, Beth Greene, you Jezebel!”

 

Glenn and Carol laugh and she can even see Daryl smiling at her admission, when she turns to glance at Rick he’s looking at her that way again, giving her those bedroom eyes, half-lidded but still managing to look so ardently at her. Beth inhales sharply, she licks her lips and wonders if anyone else can see what the two of them are doing, _eyefucking_ , her mind whispers. Her best friend in middle school, Samantha Jackson, had described the term to a scandalized Beth back in the eighth grade.

 

Rick tilts his head a little and breaks eye contact, “It’s getting late, I’m gonna go put Judith to sleep,” he tells everyone while standing up from his seat, “Wanna come help, Beth?”

 

“Sure,” she nods and stands up as well, following Rick to his cell.

 

By the time she reaches his cell Judith is soundly asleep in her little crib and Rick just standing there, watching her. His eyes roam from her boots all the way to her messy ponytail, they skim over her breasts and down her narrow hips, Beth feels like fidgeting under his gaze but mostly she’s just frozen still.

 

“C’mere,” Rick says lowly, his voice scratchy yet commanding at the same time.

 

She’s barely a foot away from him when his hands snake over her body, one around her waist and the other dug deep in the back of her neck. He pulls her closer to himself and presses himself against her, Beth gasps and without warning Rick leans over and kisses her. Like, really kisses her, hard and somewhat forceful, his beard scratches the soft skin around her mouth but his lips are warm and his tongue is soft. She lets out a little moan and Rick presses her even closer to himself, one of his hands gropes her breast and when he leans his head away from her they’re both gasping for air.

  
“Bet your little boyfriend didn’t kiss you like that huh?” 


End file.
